


Pussy Challenge (STES #8)

by MrIronStorm



Series: STES [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: main/girls(14,13)My girlfriend Sally returns from her trip and returns with the $1000 surprise gift. It is very much to my liking but I’m almost getting more than I bargained for as Sally and Katie show me how their girl-on-girl game flows. Eventually I get to join, after a serious Pussy Challenge. Luckily it all ends in happy threesome(s).
Series: STES [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048
Kudos: 8





	Pussy Challenge (STES #8)

**Author's Note:**

> This 8th STES -story introduces my girlfriend Sally’s new girlfriend Katie to my life. 
> 
> As usual progress is as usual also pretty slow. Following tags are here if you want a shortcut into action #girl-on-girl , #pussyeating & #sex.

“I’m back! Do you have one of these?”, the message asked with a link and continued “We came 7th and I think I deserve a price!”

The link was to a self-bondage kit you could strap yourself to bed on X. It would restrain you but you could also get out if you wanted. I got a feeling that I was going to get some ride from her. I was almost tempted to say ‘No…’ but if she had a plan for creativity on her young sexual mind: why not. I replied ‘Yes!’

“I’ll be at your place at 19:00 sharp. Be X on your bed.”

“OK… But let’s not make this a habit!”

“No. This is just for this very special occasion.”

I was a good boy and go the kit. I prepared everything and showered. Then I bond myself to the bed covering with myself with the towel. I was ready for her. We both got our releases during her weeklong trip: I had the amazing company of Liz and she had Katie. But she would be at least as horny for my cock as I was for her tight teen pussy. This was going to be amazing, and I didn’t mind that she wanted to be in control: this would be a good excuse to tie her into bed some other day.

When clock on the wall was 19:00 I could her footsteps and the bedroom doors opening. Sally was standing in the doorway looking casual in her pool working clothes. 

“Hey, honey. Did you miss me?”, she asked and slowly removed the loose shirt. I watched mesmerized to really sexy almost see thru red laced bra she was wearing. It was perfect for her lemon sized firm teen tits.

“Hey. Yeah. I missed you so much. Get in here…”

“All in good time.”, she replied dropping her college pants to on the floor. Her pussy was covered with matching bottom for her bra. As she turned and bend over to pick up her clothes, the string part of the back hide nothing of her perfect gymnast ass. I could even see her wrinkled asshole which I would bang as soon as she would ask. But no pressure: for now banging her 10-year-old kid sister up her tight asshole was enough anal for me.

She walked slowly and sexily to the bed. She looked at the tent my now rock-hard erection was making to the towel. 

“I see that you have been missing me.”, she walked to the head bed and blindfolded me. 

“It will be much for fun this way…”, she said in tempting voice. I was starting to get so horny that I would have agreed to almost anything. Next thing I notice was the towel being removed. Cool air made my dick stand even prouder. I could feel her climbing in the bed and straddling me. She didn’t guide me in yet and every moment was a torture. Next I her hair tickling my face as she leaned in close. 

“I promised to get you a gift for that thousand. Are you ready for it?”

“Yeah.”, I moaned in close to desperation. My dick was doing the thinking and I just needed to get inside of her. I felt hand taking my dick and guiding it to tight wet pussy. She slid only halfway down and leaned over again.

“Do you like it?”, Sally asked. 

“What?”, I was going crazy with lust and totally confused.

“Your gift, silly!”, she said removed my blindfold. The first thing I saw, was lots of red hair. The hair moved away as girl sitting on my dick got up. It was Katie on my dick and Sally was standing next to the bed.

“So, do you like your gift?”, Sally whispered to my ear. I was halfway inside my super-hot 14-year-old girlfriend’s super-hot 13-year-old girlfriend. I was confused. Sally stood up straight.

“I don’t think he gets it… How about you show him, Katie.”

Kati smiled and to my uttermost disappointment climbed from top of me. I had been already halfway in that heavenly hole. She crawled next to my head and showed the inner side of her left arm. There was a tiny scar.

“See… Little Katie here was not protected. So as a gift to you I took care of that. Now she is good until she turns eighteen. And… “, Sally waved a paper in front of me “… we took all possible tests at the same go. She is clean so we can have fun without worry. And no fussing with the rubbers.”

“So… “, now Katie was talking on her most sweet voice. “… we agreed that as a present for you I would milk all the sperm from you into my pussy. But there is one condition: you need to stay tied-up until you come. I have only bad sex experience with boys, and I want to be in full control of my first time with real man. If you fail this, I will NEVER have sex with you.”

“Agreed. Agreed! AGREED!”, I told Katie also nodding eagerly.

“OK then. Let’s seal the agreement with a kiss.”, Katie kissed me tenderly on the mouth and our tongues danced for a moment. Then she looked Sally in the eyes. “You look a little horny too. We haven’t had any alone time in two days…”

#girl-on-girl

“Since you already are my girlfriend, maybe I should take care of you first…”, both girls climbed to the bed and started making out passionately next to me.

“Hey. What about me?”, I asked after watching the girl trying to eat each other’s face in passionate kissing for a minute. 

“If you want to enjoy piece of this…”, Sally who was facing me replied and slapped Katie’s firm ass. “… then you wait patiently…”

Fuck! The girls had totally planned this and now got me hooked. I wouldn’t get to fuck Katie before she rode and got me off. And when that was going to happen was totally on their control. I was on their mercy and could just watch. Technically I could get out, but Katie had said that if I ever wanted to fuck her, I had to wait until she had taken her time.

So, all I could do was to watch the two smoking hot teen girls making out in my bed. While I watched the live girl-on-girl -show three things kept me sane. First of all, I would fuck them both eventually. Secondly I sure as Hell would not have any erection issues. I was getting harder and hornier every second I spent watching them. Third was the revenge. Payback would be a bitch. Girls had no idea what kind of games I had been playing with Liz and while I watched them make out all kinds of ideas emerged in my mind. 

The girls continued to kiss passionately, and it was obvious that they were going to take their time. I watched their hands roaming on each other’s bodies feeling everything from head to toe. Minutes ticked slowly as I watched them caress each other. First five, then ten. Their lips never parted, and I started to wonder how long their devious plan was in total. Roughly at fifteen-minute mark Sally unzipped Katie’s bra and removed it with one smooth motion. First Sally reached in between them and started to kiss and suck Katie’s breasts. Then she turned Katie away and moved behind her. Sally reached around Katie and I could imagine her hands working on her girlfriend’s tits. Katie was moaning as Sally kissed her neck and nibbled her ears. Sally turned Katie’s head and they started kissing while over her shoulder while caressing her tits. 

After some serious kissing and fondling Katie turned, I got a glimpse of her perky tits. Then they resumed to kiss while Katie unhooked Sally’s bra. This was followed by repetition of the previous set while Katie was behind Sally. Katie was slightly shorter, so she needed to raise her ass from the bed to reach fondle and kiss Sally. There was now some entertainment as I watched Katies cute ass wiggle from side to side as they made out eagerly. Then Sally turned and I could get a peak of her erect nipples. Next, they started to kiss and rub their tits against each other. This seemed to last forever. I looked at the watch on the wall. The girls had now been making out over half hour.

“I cannot watch this anymore…”, I complained mostly to myself. 

Sally immediately turned and put my blindfold back on.

“No. No. I didn’t mean that.”

My complaints went vain. The blindfold was on and stayed. I felt movement on the bed. Then I heard click and familiar sound. Magic wand was on and in play. Soon I heard Sally moaning hard. 

“Please… Let me see. I wanna watch!”

Sally’s moaning stopped and blindfold moved off from my eyes. I could see the now familiar sight of red hair.

“Have you made up your mind?”, Katie asked teasingly.

“Yes. Yes. I want to watch!”

“Very well then.”, Katie replied and moved her tits over my face so that I could almost have licked her hard nipple.

As Katie backed away, I noticed that both girls had taken off their panties and were now nude. Katie went back to work on Sally’s pussy holding her ass high in the air. Sally was in no time at all moaning hard. They obviously had practiced pleasuring each other during past week. As soon as Sally’s moaning and breathing started to get heavy, Katie took the wand of her pussy hand left her hanging on the edge of her orgasm. While frustrated looking Sally tried to recover Katie pleasured herself with the wand. When Katie was convinced that Sally no longer was on the edge she went back to work on her pussy. I lost count at some point, but this happened over ten times. Sally was looking more and more frustrated as her orgasm was denied at the last moment again and again. After Katie had just removed the wand and was pleasuring herself, Sally spoke up

“That was twenty. I’ve now paid the bet, you little bitch. Now make me cum!”

That was interesting. They also had some sort of bet which obviously Sally had lost. Katie was grinning wickedly. 

“I don’t know. You didn’t ask nicely. Maybe I should make myself cum first...”

She laid on the bed spread her legs to give me perfect view on her hairless and beautiful pussy and started masturbating with the wand.

#pussyeating

“I love you, you little…”, Sally hissed. “… but this is too much.”

Before Katie could react, Sally sat on her face.

“Why would I need the wand since I have your mouth.”

Katie was still pleasuring herself and apparently didn’t give Sally’s pussy the attention she wanted. Suddenly I saw Sally reaching for both Katie’s erected nipples. She pinched them hard with caused Katie to half moan half yelp in surprise.

“Now lick my pussy and make me cum or I start to use my nails and teeth on your pretty little tities!”, Sally commanded and based on the moan escaping from her lips Katie did as told. 

I watched in fascination Katie worked herself with the wand while her tongue worked on Sally’s pussy which was grinding all over her face. Katie arrived first but her screaming was totally drowned as Sally turned around and pushed her pussy to Katie’s face obviously blocking her mouth totally. Sally started grinding Katie’s face vigorously. Katie dropped the purring wand on the bed and reached between Sally’s legs. I couldn’t see but she obviously found Sally’s magic button as it didn’t take long for Sally to come screaming. She rode Katie’s face so hard that I’m pretty sure even her nose was in Sally’s pussy at times. Once her orgasm faded. She rolled off her landing on my feet. Both girls were panting for air.

“We probably should take care of him now…”, Katie said eventually. I looked at the clock on the wall. Over an hour had passed. Apparently, universe was getting back at me for teasing Liz. But I was going to get it now.

“OK, stud!”, Sally said looking at my steel hard dick. “Time to earn the rights to my girlfriend’s pussy!”

I heard Katie giggle in the background as Sally blindfolded me. I felt both girls getting out of bed.

“Now one last thing.”, I heard Katie saying. “You’re NOT going to earn rights to fuck me if you don’t cum in my pussy. So, I hope you remember how your girlfriend’s pussy feels. We will be riding you alternating one-minute intervals. You can cum any time but if you end up cumming on Sally’s pussy, we are done for tonight and will take this again tomorrow. Again and again until you get it right.”

“And don’t you get it wrong! I’m going to fucking kill you if I need to take that 20 almost-orgasm-torture again tomorrow!”, Sally hissed.

This was going to be easy. Katie was much lighter and smaller than Sally. And her pussy was going to be tighter. 

#sex

I felt a girl climbing on top of me. She guided me in and started tentatively ride me. My dick sank only halfway to her. Still it felt so good that I wanted to shoot my load almost immediately. But I had an important task. I focused only trying to noticing how everything was feeling. How tight the pussy was squeezing my dick. How heavy the girl felt on top of me. How deep she did take me. How well she was riding me. I filed everything for reference. I was also trying to hear any sound of moaning. Or something. But both girls were dead silent. Only sound was the sound of dick moving in pussy. Then timer went off. Immediately the girl rose from my dig and from the bed. 

I was expecting next girl to climb to ride me immediately. Apparently the girls had also planned timed breaks, as roughly 30 seconds later timer went off again and I felt next girl climbing on top of me. Again the great feeling of dick entering pussy almost got me off and it totally messed all my memories of previous girl. I had to start over. I registered how everything felt. Fortunately, timer went off as good feeling was building in me fast. 

A break, timer and next girl was climbing to the bed. But as she straddled me, I could feel that everything was not the same. She was riding me in Reverse Cowgirl. I was about to complain but decided not to give the girls pleasure of that. But it started to be difficult to focus on how things felt as my dick was taking command. I still was not sure but made mental notes on how this girl felt on reverse. 

Again timer, break and next girl climbed on top of me. This time she rode again in normal way. After a while I was sure she was the same girl as the first one. And after she rode for some time more, I was sure she was the same girl as the second one. Shit: I was totally screwed. And it started to feel so good. So good. I was about to come any moment and I was still no wiser. Saved by the bell!

Fifth time as girl climbed on top of me and slipped my dig to her tight teen pussy, I knew I was not going to survive this minute. I had no clue which girl was riding me, but I was going to come into this one. 50-50 change: I might as well enjoy it. She was riding me with half dig length strokes. Exactly the same way as the four previous rides I had. I didn’t care. This was my time. My breathing was getting heavy as my body got ready to set my load on it’s way. Few more strides and I was more than ready to set it off.

“Here comes. I’m cumming!”, I grunted as I shot in the girl riding me. She held still until I finished. Then she pulled me out and I felt her sitting on my chest. I felt lips on my and got a passionate kiss. Then blindfold was pulled from me. I saw looking at Sally who was beaming with happiness. She moved her head away and I saw Katie sitting on my chest. She spread her pussy open with her fingers and sperm was leaking out.

“You knew. How did you know? It was me first four times. And first time it was Katie you noticed.”, Sally sounded really happy and kissed me. I tried to keep straight face. I would tell them later. Maybe.

“It was pretty obvious. I’ve been fucking you so many times I know you pussy. Now can get free and use my hands, please.”

Sally released me and Katie bolted out.

“I’ll take a quick shower. You two lovebirds have fun…”, she said to us.

Sally released my legs last and then climbed on me. 

“I’ve missed you!”, she said as she slid down on my dick. We started kissing as she rode me slowly. I rose up and held her tight. We made tender love in sitting position kissing and fondling each other greedily. I felt that she was still really horny and rolled her under me. Time of making love was over and I started to fuck her hard.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. That feels so good. Fuck me hard. Fuck me deep.”, she encouraged me. I didn’t need any encouragement. I was determined to make her cum screaming. 

“That looks so hot!”, I heard Katie comment from the doorway.

“Come here and join us.”, I told her. Without hesitation she jumped into bed looking me with the questions in her eye. “Sit on her face. It’s time for revenge on the face fuck she did to you.”

Katie nodded grinning. She mounted moaning Sally’s face. I shifted position and pushed Sally’s legs up. As Katie pushed her pussy down silencing Sally, I leaned forward and kissed Katie. She took hold of my neck and kissed me back eagerly. All the time I was fucking Sally hard and Katie grinded her pussy on her face. I realized that I was having threesome with two incredibly hot young teens. Eager fucking and kissing continued. Suddenly Katie lost totally the touch to kissing and started shaking. She arrived there first.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Lick it, Sally. Lick my clit. Just there. Like that. Oh FUUUCK!”, Katie’s ass grinded on Sally’s face at least as violently as how it was when the roles were other way. I noticed the Magic wand on the bed. I flicked it on had put in on Sally’s clit and started to fuck her harder. The combination of climaxing Katie on her face, the wand on her clit and me fucking her pussy hard was too much for Sally. With two hands Sally pushed Katie’s ass up and gasped for air. Katie landed next to her still climaxing.

“OOOOH FUUCK. FUUUCK. FUUCK. I’M CUMMING SO HARD. Fuck take it off. TAKE IT OFF!”, I felt her pussy started to cramp like crazy. I took the wand off her clit and pulled out. Wand was now free so I pushed it between Katie’s legs.

“Ooooh”, Katie moaned and then screamed “FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUUUUUCK!” as her fading climax peaked to new heights. 

I decided to have mercy on her and put the wand away. There were now two girls with legs spread panting for air trying to recover from their orgasm. I marveled their beauty. Both had pretty faces and Katie’s red hair was now first time spread on my bed. Both of them had roughly lemon sized tits which were now going up and down as their chests heaved from burden of breathing. Their waists were narrow and both had hairless pussy clamped shut tight like they would not have been just fucked. As their breathing stabilized Sally looked at Katie, who nodded.

“I’m going to clean the pool now.”, Sally said, stood up, kissed Katie and left.

“We kind of agreed that once I felt safe, Sally would leave us. I’ve never been fucked like you have been fucking Sally. Sally has been telling me about it. Would you be my lover and fuck me like you fuck Sally?”

“I’d love to be your lover. Does this mean that you want to be with both me and Sally? Like Sally is with both me and you.”

“Do you want to be with both me and Sally?”, Katie asked looking like she was unsure of her own value. I looked into the pretty gymnast’s eyes and nodded.

“I’d love to be with both of you. It means that sometimes we spend time, just two of us. Sometimes me and Sally. Or you and Sally. And sometimes all of us. Sometimes it will be sex and sometimes something else. Does this sound like what you and Sally have talked about?”

“Yeah…”, she said sounding happy and relieved. I leaned to kiss her, and she returned the kiss eagerly. 

“Technically speaking we already had sex. But let’s agree that it doesn’t count. At least I don’t want you to think I’m a guy who cums into you within first minute without pleasuring you…”, I said smiling.

“Let’s. That is not what I’ve heard from Sally…”, she said with wicked grin.

“So for our proper first time: do you have something on your mind for the menu?”

“Well…”, she blushed a little. That was kind of funny: she had been fucking in my bed like a bunny for over an hour. Question of what she wants in sex shouldn’t embarrass her. “… Sally has been giving me REALLY good pussy licking. I’ll leave evaluation of your oral skills for later. What I grave is…”, she placed her hand on my dick. “… this. I’d like to feel how it is to make love tenderly. For long time. And then I would like to be fucked. Fucked hard.”

“Sounds good to me.”, I rolled on top of her as she spread her legs to welcome me in. 

As I entered, I looked lovingly into her eyes. They were filled with lust and desire. She moaned as I slowly pushed deep into her. She was obviously wet and ready. I easily slid all the way in. When I was all the way in her tight teen pussy, I stopped there before slowly withdrawing all the way out. I watched her hairless pussy close and then I pushed back all the way. She moaned with deep voice in obvious enjoyment. 

“This feels so good. So right. Please kiss me!”

I leaned down and placed my mouth over hers. She opened her mouth and our tongues met. We started to kiss slowly and tenderly as I made love to her in similar way. I fondled her red hair and caressed her face. My hands run up and down her sides from head to toe as we made love. It felt really good to get slowly to know her body. This went over for eternity until I felt her breathing get harder. I just kept on going. She grabbed my ass and was now pulling me deeper. She raised her legs in the air and spread them wide to get me deeper into her. She was getting there. She was getting her first penetration orgasm and it was my mission to get her there. I started pushing a little harder to get every bit of my dick deep into her and she moaned into my mouth. Pushing deep I increased the pace just a little and that did the trick. I broke the kiss as she started coming.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.”, I was immediately rewarded by Katie’s moans of pleasure.

“Let it come Katie. Let yourself lose. Cum for me!”, I encouraged her.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Ooooo…”, her moans faded as she started coming. I fucked her through her orgasm and only pulled out when she was done. I laid next to her also wanting to rest a bit before next go. I looked at the clock on the wall. It had been over half hour since Sally left. We truly had lost ourselves into each other. She nestled to my side.

“Sally showed me how fun and pleasureful sex could be. But I could have never thought that a guy fucking me could feel this good.”

I smiled to her.

“Well… There are several things that make sex enjoyable. First of all, you were not nervous at all but very ready. Then you really wanted to do it with me. I was just ‘a guy’. And…”, I gave her a friendly smile “…I’d like to hope that I’m better than average in bed…”

“Oh… You were amazing!”, she said and kissed me.

“But thank you! And now for the second part of your menu: are you ready for more intensive fucking?”

“Am I ever!”, her eyes light up. “Based on Sally’s expression when you were fucking her hard, I’m more than ready…”

I fondled her ass with one hand.

“You know… I’ve been watching this tight ass of yours when you have been bouncing around at my pool in that sexy bikini of yours. I’ve been dreaming of fucking you from behind…”

She immediately bounced up and got on all fours on the bed.

“Doggy style, hell yeah!”

I kneeled behind her and entered her tight pussy with one rough push.

“OU-AU-UU-OOH.”, she gasped as I started to fuck her hard with long powerful thrusts. 

“So, girl. This is how it feels when a real man fucks you. And I have to say I love how this looks and feels. Your ass is so fit and sexy. Your waist is so slim and your pussy. God! It feels so wet and tight. I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. Just tell if it is too much for you to take.”, I was ramming hard as I spoke but when I was done, I started to increase the pace.

“Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh.”, she was now moaning after each thrust. I fucked her faster determined to make her come. It started to be difficult as I’d been fucking for an hour without coming and the pressure was building. I was now going as fast as I could. My fingers were digging deep into her slim waist. She was trying to push back as much as she could, but power of my fucking made that hard. I heard the pitch of her moaning getting higher. After few thrusts her hands and legs gave in collapsing her flat on the bed. I didn’t let that mess my game but kept banging her tiny frame under me.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck…”, she mumbled somewhere under me as her pussy made tiny barely noticeable spasms. It was as worn as rest of her. As she climaxed, I let the whole tension built during sex with my two teen girlfriends go. I pushed down as hard and deep into Katie as I could. I had to yell it out

“FUCK, KATIE. FUCK. I’M CUMMING. IT FEELS SO GOOD TO CUM IN YOUR TIGHT TEEN PUSSY. FUUUCK!”

Sally returned roughly hour later. She looked us two relaxing in bed and stopped at the doorway.

“You two look happy!”, she said and stripped of her clothes. 

“You had a good one. I’m so happy for you guys!”, Sally continued sounding really genuine. 

As Katie was nestling in my right side, Sally snuggled up on my left side. Now I was lying there with my hands around the girls. Their heads rested on my shoulders. Each had one hand on my chest and their leg over my leg so that their young pussies rested against my thigh. It felt warm and comfortable just to lie there. I gently stoked their smooth backs. Even though I was totally spent the situation was so erotic that my dick started to wake up. That was not left unnoticed. 

“R-P-S. Winner gets to ride?”, Katie asked looking at Sally. She nodded.

“1. 2. 3.”, Sally counted. She produced rock and Katie paper. 

“Unfair.”, Sally complained as Katie got up and sat down on my now fully erect dick. But Sally didn’t waste time and sat on my face parking her pussy on my mouth. I could hear only one moan before I felt the girls leaning forward and I assume they started kissing. I started pleasuring Sally orally as Katie rode me. 

Life is good!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: STES series will continue. There is also plenty in world to apply STES for and I have some ideas. But I’d appreciate your views where the story should go. 
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
